


Coming Up For Air

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, theyre just really into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Sometimes, Aziraphale just has to let loose. He didn’t expect for Crowley to catch him doing it.





	Coming Up For Air

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don’t write porn very often but I was feeling it today  
> I think I’m getting better at it

Aziraphale locked up the bookshop, closing the shades. It had only been open for about an hour that day, but Aziraphale had plans. Plans that he did not want anyone else seeing. 

Self-pleasure was not a practice generally approved of by heaven. But, then again, Aziraphale wasn’t an angel generally approved of by heaven. It was a practice he had adopted some time ago, an excellent method of relieving stress and any other pent-up emotions he might have been feeling. Plus, as much as he hated to admit it, it felt really good. It might’ve fallen under the deadly sin of lust, but those were just human inventions anyway. If you were jacking off, Heaven just tended to turn a blind eye until you were done. 

It was his own fault he was horny. He had been reading a rather steamy novel, and before he knew it, he was hard. And since it wasn’t a busy day, he decided just to take care of it. 

Aziraphale laid down on his couch in the back room, unzipping his fly. He took a deep breath as he pushed his pants and underwear down, revealing his cock standing at attention. He didn’t always have a dick. Sometimes, if he was in the mood, he had a vagina. Or no genitalia at all. It didn’t really matter to him. Angels were above that sort of thing. Or, they were supposed to be. 

Running a finger up the back of his cock, Aziraphale sighed. Go- somebody, that felt good. It had been far too long since he had been able to simply let loose like this. He ran his thumb across his slit, before wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and pumping. 

He typically, unless he was exceptionally horny, had to think of something illicit in order to get himself off. Aziraphale tried picturing the sex scene from the novel, but something pushed all thoughts of the novel out of his mind. 

“Crowley.” Aziraphale moaned, as he kept pumping. He should not have been thinking about his demonic counterpart like that. It was unprofessional. The problem was, every time he was jacking off, he thought of Crowley. After the apocalypse had happened, the night he was staying in Crowley’s apartment, it took all of his self control not to show the demon how he really felt. He loved Crowley romantically. And, on certain occasions, lustfully. 

He pushed a hand into his shirt, rubbing a nipple between his fingers. He imagined that it was not his hand, but instead Crowley leaning over him, sucking him off. “Oh, Crowley.” 

He sped up his jerks as he felt himself getting closer. By this point, Crowley’s name was spilling out of his mouth rapidly. He was so close, it was just that final push…

“Angel? What are you-“ 

_Shit._

Crowley was cut off by the moan released from Aziraphale’s lips as he orgasmed. Dear god. He had not meant for Crowley to see that. But the second the demon walked in, seeing Aziraphale in such a state, it had proved to be enough to get him off. 

“Crowley, I… I don’t know what to say. I have no excuses.” Aziraphale muttered. He was ashamed, yes, but somehow he was still horny, and his dick was making that very clear. 

Crowley stared at him. He took his sunglasses off, revealing those delicious golden eyes, but just kept staring. Aziraphale noticed how the demon’s irises seemed to fill up his whole eyes. “How often do you think of me while you…”

“Every time, I’m afraid. Though I hadn’t planned on you finding out.” He awkwardly tried to hide his erect penis behind his hands. “You may want to go, I’m still in the process of taking care of it.” 

Surprisingly, Crowley didn’t leave. In fact, he walked closer. His voice was low and husky, almost snakelike. “Do you picture me jerking you off? Or sucking you dry?”

Aziraphale had to close his eyes to keep his composure. “It depends on the mood.” 

“What were you thinking about this time?”

“Your lips around my cock.” Aziraphale took a deep breath, opening his eyes. “Don’t tease me, Crowley.”

“I’m not! I’m genuinely curious.”

“You can ask me any manner of invasive question after I’m done.” Aziraphale shifted in his seat, suppressing a groan. “Please just let me finish.”

Crowley’s expression could only be described as carnal as he sat down on the edge of the couch. “I could help, if you’d like.” 

“Yes.” Aziraphale hissed, as Crowley straddled his hips. 

“I’ve gotta say, I didn’t expect this from you. Though I’ve always known you weren’t the holiest of angels.”

“Crowley?”

“Yes, Angel?”

“Stop talking.”

Crowley ground his hips into Aziraphale’s, revealing the fact that Aziraphale wasn’t the only horny one. “I’m hurt. You know, you’re the one who asked me to do this.”

Aziraphale decided to shut him up by pressing his palm hard against the bulge in Crowley’s tight pants, drawing out a loud moan from the demon. Crowley had been balancing on his arms, but nearly collapsed to his elbows. 

“Jesus. You’re going to make me cream my pants.” 

Aziraphale quite liked this newfound power over the demon, and decided that his new mission was to jack Crowley off without even taking off those blasted skinny jeans. He rubbed his palm even harder into Crowley’s bulge, reveling in the sounds that Crowley was making. Sure enough, he soon felt a wetness seeping through Crowley’s pants, and the demon buried his head in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck, biting down on the soft skin in an attempt to suppress a yell. 

“You’re _fantastic_.” Crowley muttered, pulling himself back up onto his elbows. After a moment, he miracled his soiled pants onto the floor. Of course the demon went commando. He probably couldn’t fit underwear under those tight pants. 

“Oh.” Was all Aziraphale could say, as his eyes explored Crowley’s toned legs. He reached down and squeezed Crowley’s ass, pleasuring in just how unhinged Crowley looked. 

Crowley pushed Aziraphale’s hands down to his sides, as he said, “Angel, I’m supposed to be the one pleasuring you.”

“Trust me, I’m getting pleasure out of this.” 

“I know, but that’s not the point.” Crowley shifted, leaning against the back of the couch. He brought his hand to Aziraphale’s dick, lightly trailing his fingers along it. “Can… can you take your clothes off?”

A second later, Aziraphale was naked, his clothes folded neatly on the table beside the couch. At the same time, he miracled away the demon’s shirt. He had a feeling Crowley wouldn’t mind. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Crowley muttered, running his hand down the ridge of faint blonde hair on Aziraphale’s tummy. Aziraphale couldn’t hide the bashful look that crossed his face. 

Crowley began kissing down the angel’s chest, pausing only to lick and then bite Aziraphale’s nipple. Aziraphale groaned, his head rolling back on the armrest of the couch. He bucked his hips unconsciously, and Crowley grinned. 

“Liked that, did you?” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes.” 

“I’ll have to remember that.” Crowley shifted to Aziraphale’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment and evicting the same response. Aziraphale’s hands found their way into Crowley’s hair, desperately needing contact. 

Crowley continued to work his way down Aziraphale’s torso, all the way down to Aziraphale’s thighs. He nipped at the sensitive skin of Aziraphale’s inner thigh, causing Aziraphale’s dick to twitch in response. 

“My dear,” Aziraphale muttered, “can we hurry it up a bit?”

“Patience is a virtue.” Crowley said, before getting his tongue familiar with Aziraphale’s ballsack. 

“I don’t care about virtue. I- oh.” Aziraphale sighed as Crowley licked up his shaft. Now Crowley was doing some simply fantastic things with his tongue around the tip, before taking a fair length of Aziraphale’s cock into his mouth. Aziraphale closed his eyes again, shuttering as he tried not to come immediately. Suddenly, the sensation was gone, and Aziraphale desperately missed it. 

“Look at me.” Crowley said. Aziraphale peeled his eyes open, locking them with Crowley’s. “I want you to watch.” 

Aziraphale nodded wordlessly as Crowley’s attention returned to his dick. The sensation was almost overwhelming, to finally have what he had been yearning for for centuries happening right before his eyes. The length that Crowley couldn’t quite reach he compensated for with his hand, and then he started to move. 

“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale moaned, as he tried not to buck into Crowley’s mouth. He dug his fingers deeper into Crowley’s hair, trying to avoid pulling it but knowing that he would fail. Crowley sped up his motion, and soon Aziraphale was spilling into his mouth with a gasp. “Fuck, Crowley.” 

Crowley sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “That was fun.” 

Aziraphale nodded, still coming down from his orgasm. “An excellent… turn of events.” 

Crowley stood, picking his pants up off the floor. “We should do it again sometime.” He started to put his pants on, a feat given how tight they were. 

“Where are you going?” Aziraphale asked, as he sat up. He wondered just how disheveled he looked. 

“Home. Maybe by way of the coffee shop.” 

Aziraphale’s face fell. “Why?”

“Don’t really want to deal with the post-hookup awkwardness.”

Oh. It hit Aziraphale that Crowley thought that this was just a one-time thing. A no-strings-attached fuck. But Aziraphale was very attached, and he knew that Crowley wasn’t saying what he was really feeling. “Wait.” Aziraphale stood, putting a hand to Crowley’s shoulder. He felt awkward, standing there without his clothes on, even considering what they had just done. “Did you mean it?” 

“Mean what?”

“That you think I’m beautiful.”

“Of course, Angel.” Crowley turned to face Aziraphale. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. And I… never mind. It’s not important.” 

Crowley tried to walk away, but Aziraphale stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Wait, Crowley.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley on the lips, clearly surprising the demon. But after a moment, Crowley kissed back, bringing a hand up to the nape of Aziraphale’s neck. 

“Maybe I don’t have to go just yet.” Crowley muttered against Aziraphale’s lips. 

“Good. I want you to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley was so ready to go to the bone zone dude didn’t even realize Aziraphale was in love with him


End file.
